


How Was Your Day?

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Dates, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy and Barry go out on their first date - and may just break the rules Brian's set so carefully down.





	How Was Your Day?

Barry’s hand rested lightly on Suzy’s elbow as they moved toward the back table of the café. She could smell coffee percolating and see pancakes, golden and sweet, rising in fluffy mounds. He pulled out a chair, then sat across from her – coffee was poured, and his eyes danced across her face, down her cleavage, across her face. 

“How was your day?” she asked.

“How was the movie?” he asked.

She moaned and took his hand as he broke up laughing.

*** 

They went to the zoo and stared at the ladybugs, watched the cockroaches, saw blind moles tunneling. He paid for them to feed the penguins and his eyes widened as it came up to her, squawking for a sardine.

They split an ice cream and walked through the park, in their black clothing looking ridiculous in the bright sunlit afternoon.

*** 

They were fucking in the back seat of his car. 

His cock was thrusting shallowly between her legs, and his mouth was on her neck, and air, breathing, seemed an utter impossibility. She had no idea how she was even supposed to function when he was so close to her, holding her so tightly. 

She bit down on his neck and felt him fill her. In that moment, the civility of the day melted away. They might have been back at Brian’s club. They might have been in heaven.

Come and metal invaded her senses and she shook and spasmed. 

 

*** 

She was showered and primped by the time Arin came home, exhausted from a long shoot on the series. She wrapped a blanket around his toes, grabbed a drink, and snuggled up against her side. 

The world felt beautiful and glittering. He’d never have to know that her happiness stemmed from some other man, the man he’d allowed her to have sex with, the man whom she was becoming more and more certain that she was falling in love with.

The rules Brian had pressed upon them both were hovering over their heads, taunting them, teasing at them.


End file.
